Sweet Dreams, Penguin Sweet Dreams
by Michelle Leigh Earls
Summary: What kind of nightmares would change the heart of one of Batman's worst enemies?
1. The Beginning

_Here's a story worth reading. Read it, then tell me what you think!_

Penguin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He had _that_ dream again. He sat up and looked out the glass window. He had fled Arkham, thinking he could escape the dream if he left. He was wrong. The dream only intensified the farther he fled. He flew no farther than the Cobblepot Mansion, and even then his only refuge was daytime.

Grumbling, Penguin stood up, walked down the stairs into the den, and turned on the television. He watched as the newscaster read the evening news. "There's still no word on the whereabouts of the Penguin. The Penguin escaped Arkham Asylum over two months ago after three weeks of ranting and raving throughout the night."

Penguin grunted. "You'd rant and rave, too, if you'd had my nightmare, bub."

"The Batman has told Commissioner Gordon he believes the Penguin hasn't flown too far from the nest and is hiding somewhere in Gotham. We will inform the public as soon as we know anything."

Penguin flicked through the channels, looking for something to take his mind off his dream. Nothing seemed to catch his attention, so he turned off the television. It was then he noticed the tall, dark shadow. He jumped and whirled around, one of his darkest fears coming true. "Stay away from me, bat freak!"

"It's out of your character to lay in hiding for this long, Cobblepot." Batman drew closer. "You usually would've tried pulling another caper."

Penguin backed up a step. "Leave me alone, Batman. I'm not committing any more 'capers'. I left Arkham because I've had enough."

"Had enough? Enough of what?"

"I've had enough of crime. I want to live a clean, honest life, but first I need time to recooperate. Now, leave me alone."

Batman was startled if not confused. "Recooperate from what, Penguin?"

Penguin shook his head in frustration. "I've told you too much already. Leave my home and stop bothering me before I call you in for harassment."

"Penguin, if you do that you'll be turning yourself in. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help you."

"I want no help from you, Batman. I already have enough problems on my shoulders. Go away. . . please." Penguin turned away from his arch nemesis, afraid and ashamed to admit his foolishness.

Batman placed a small Batwave communicator on a dusty table near Penguin. "If you ever feel you need to talk about this, use this to contact me."

Penguin turned around to make a smart comment, but Batman was gone. He sat down in his recliner, exhausted from his sleepless nights. Maybe this time, the dream would leave him alone. He was wrong again. The dream haunted him all night long.

Outside from a skylight, Batman watched as Penguin tossed and turned violently in his sleep. _I wonder what could bother Penguin so badly he would want to stop his life of crime and start over_, he thought to himself. _As far as I knew, nothing would stop him from rebuilding his family fort - . . . _Batman stopped in mid-thought as Penguin started shouting in his sleep. What he heard surprised him more than Penguin's change of heart.

"NO! It CAN'T be! It's not possible I tell you. It's just not possible!There's no way! This can't be happening! That girl cannot be my CHILD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End Chapter 1

I_ know this chapter's short, but there will be more. Just keep watching for it!_


	2. Digging Up the Dirt

Batman had returned to the cave after keeping an eye on Penguin almost all night long, hoping he would find out more information about this nightmare that was haunting him. Other than the occasional mumbling of 'Barbara', the constant shouting of 'Veronica', and the repeated yelling of 'Pamela' he had no such luck. He pulled off his mask and sat down at his computer. He typed in the words BARBARA, VERONICA, PAMELA, and DAUGHTER in hopes for any connections. There were a few.

As Bruce's eyes bulged wide, he discovered three women - Barbara Gordon, Pamela Isley, and Veronica Vreeland - were pregnant and expecting a baby girl. Barbara was a slight surprise to Bruce. Yes, he new she was an attractive young woman who was a natural flirt. However, he didn't expect her to become pregnant right after her high school education. Pamela was a surprise as well, since everyone - including Pamela -  
believed she couldn't become pregnant due to 'nature's little trade-off for her hyper immune system.' Veronica, while Bruce expected her pregnancy to come sometime in the nearby future, wasn't someone you expected to become involved enough to become pregnant.Bruce then cross-searched VERONICA VREELAND, PAMELA ISLEY, BARBARA GORDON, and OSWALD COBBLEPOT. That, too, uncovered some dirt Bruce had never heard mentioned.

Penguin's father, Ozzie the first, had an affair with Veronica's mother, Victoria, after being long-time friends with the Vreeland family. Victoria apparently had a child, but it disappeared after her death. Veronica had a small relationship with Penguin, but no one knew how far it had developed before he found out it was pre-planned to have a 'great party' because he was there and decided to kidnap her. Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, had a history with Penguin as well. A few months ago, three to be exact, Poison Ivy and Penguin pulled off several heists together. It was very possible, but not very likely, they had a relationship during that time period. Barbara's relationship with Penguin, however, was not under good circumstances from the beginning. In order to get a good ransom from the city of Gotham, Penguin kidnapped the commissioner's daughter. No one knows what happened during that time, and Barbara was always quiet about the ordeal.

"Good evening, sir." Alfred, Bruce's closest friend and ally, stepped inside the Bat Cave. "Are you done with the night shift for this evening?"

"I'm afraid not, Alfred. I found Penguin right where I thought he was, but he seems to be troubled by a nightmare so badly, he wants to be reformed." Bruce turned to his butler. "Do you think it's possible, Alfred?"

Alfred pondered over this a moment. "Well, sir, I don't rightly know. I mean, I have heard of some of the most evil of people having a sudden change of heart when something happens to them. However, I doubt any of them were simply because of a nightmare."

Bruce pulled his cape and cowel back on, becoming the Dark Knight once again. "I want to believe Oswald wants to reform, but something inside me tells me different." He stood up and walked to the Batmobile. "I'll only be sure and positive about Penguin's reformation after I've spoken to those three women. I'll go to Barbara first, then Veronica, and finally Pamela. Whoever he thinks he had a child with in his dreams might be the mother of his child in real-life, and if so, I want to know who it is." The door to the Batmobile shut just before it blasted out of the cave.

In Gotham, the morning sun cast its first glorious rays over the awakening city. As the sunshine hit Cobbelpot Manor, Penguin woke with an alarmed start. The nightmare still haunted him more than anything he had ever come against. The IRS, vampires, even Batman seemed mild compared to this vision. A knock on the door startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone, and the Batman would have just barged in whenever he felt like it, so who could it be?

Whoever it was knocked again. Penguin hid behind the chair, wondering who knew he was in Cobbelpot Manor. His teeth chattered so hard he thought people in China could hear them, and his palms were sweaty and moist as they shook violently on the arm of the chair. Suddenly, the front door opened and banged against the wall. As Penguin poked his head over the arm, he realized his nightmare was coming true; it was_ her_.

The woman walked in and called in a honey-covered sing-songy voice, "Pengie! Pengie, where are you? Don't you want to see the mother of your daughter and _heir_?"

_End of Chapter_

Penguin: You know, Misty, I like how you give me more publicity than the writers of the cartoons.

Misty: What do you mean, Ozzie?

P: Well, they make me seem bad all the time, but you show how I have a more sensitive side.

M: So far, you don't have a soft side in this story.

P: I know, but I will. Just like I will in your Animatown stories.

M: SSSSSSHHHHHH! PENGUIN!!! The readers don't know anything about that stuff yet!

P: SORRY!!! I didn't realize you didn't tell them about . . .

M: Will you please SHUT UP?!? Anyway, readers, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this exciting story. If you could please submit a review, I would greatly appreciate it.

P: I'll write a review for you Misty.

M: Penguin, you can't do that.

P: Why not?

M: (_sighs_) Nevermind. Just please end the dialogue section, Mister Editor.


	3. The Alliance

Penguin cowered behind the chair, unsure of what to do next. He kept silent as the woman walked speedily from the doorway through the living room and around the corner. Penguin grabbed the Bat Wave and ran outside, frantic to escape the woman. He hid in the shrubbery as he struggled with an internal battle. Batman was his sworn enemy since the very day he returned to Gotham, and he had thwarted every single of Penguin's schemes.

However, Penguin was in deep trouble this time, worse than anything he'd ever encountered. Plus, he grudgingly admitted, he owed Batman for saving him and the entire city of Gotham from the cold, undead grasp of Dracula. He decided to forget his grudge against Batman and pushed a button on the Bat Wave communicator.

"Are you willing to cooperate with me this time, Penguin?" Batman's low monotonous voice came from the communicator.

Penguin swallowed hard. "I'll cooperate with you, Bat Freak, if you'll give me someplace to hide," he whispered.

"I can't guarantee a hiding spot, Penguin," Batman told him He had just spoken with Barbara, who said the child was hers and Dick Grayson's. He had visited Pamela in Arkham, only to find out she had a miscarriage before a doctor could identify the father. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows where you're hiding."

"Apparently not, Batman," Penguin replied, keeping his eyes on the house. "She's here."

Batman paused. "Who's there?"

Penguin decided to spill the beans. "Look, I've been having this nightmare every night for almost three months. I'll be in my home, finally rich beyond my wildest dreams. I'll have everything I've ever wanted and never bothered by you again."

"Sounds more like wishful thinking than a nightmare," commented Batman.

"Will you shut up?!?!?" shouted Penguin. "I'm not finished! Anyway, suddenly, the skies get dark and it begins to storm outside my mansion. All the lights are dimmed and I can only hear the rain falling onto the roof. Suddenly, there is a quiet knock on the door, almost unable to be heard. I look at the door a moment, thinking I might be imagining things. Yet, there comes another knock twice as loud as the first, so I go to the door and open it."

Penguin paused for a moment, not wanting to reveal the identity of the visitor. "There's a young woman standing there, holding onto what at first looks like a pile of rags. I ask her, 'What do you want?' She looks into my eyes, smiles, and says, 'Why, Penguin, don't you want to see your own daughter?' She removes a piece of cloth and there's the child in her arms."

Batman rolled his eyes, "Sounds terrifying, Penguin."

"It _is_ terrifying for me, Batman. Unless something happened when I was under Dracula's control, I've never been with anyone." Penguin swallowed again. "Even worse, though, is the woman from my nightmare is in my house and _she says I'm the father of her unborn child_!!!"

That statement made Batman make a U-turn and head straight for Cobblepot Mansion. "Penguin, I'm going to talk with Bruce Wayne to let him know you'll be staying in his home until this whole mess is sorted through."

Penguin's eyes bulged open at the thought of having to live with another of his enemies for a prolonged period. "But . . ."

"Do you want this woman to continue pursuing you?"

Penguin thought for a moment. "Do you want me to start heading there now or wait for you to give me a ride?"

"Wait for me. It's too dangerous for you to travel through Gotham right now." As soon as Penguin hung up, Batman sighed and dialed his home phone number. "Alfred . . . we're going to have company for a while until I can figure out this Penguin Problem."

"Sir, you don't mean . . ."

Bruce sighed. "Oswald Cobblepot needs somewhere to stay until I can figure out what this woman wants with him. Batman's going to drop him off at the front gate. Please let him in and give him a room to stay in until I can get in the house."

After a little more persuasion, Alfred agreed to let Penguin into the house. A short few minutes later, Batman pulled the Batmobile over in front of the Cobblepot mansion. He entered the house noiselessly and listened for any activity. There was nothing to be heard. He searched the entire house thoroughly, but only found one thing that could prove Penguin's story was true. A small note was stuck on the refrigerator, which read:

"Dear Pengy,

I came to visit you, but you weren't here, so I'll find you later. I can't wait until our little girl is born. I hope she has your

eyes, they're so beautiful. You know to contact me, sweetheart.

Love,

V.V."

_End of Chapter_

Penguin (P): Wow! This story's really getting interesting, Misty.

Misty(M): I know. Do you have any ideas who the mysterious woman could be?

P: I have a few ideas who she might be.

M: Well, you'll just have to wait and see if you're right.

P: How long until you write the next chapter?

M: I don't know. Why?

P: To see how long I can sleep on it

M: (groan) End dialogue, Mr. Editor.


	4. Digging Up a Little More Dirt

For the major part of it, the ride to Wayne Manor was silent. However, the first few minutes were loud, obnoxious, and peturbing for poor Batman.

"I demand to know who that woman was!" screamed Penguin. "I swear, if you know anything and I find out later, I'll turn you into Bat Sushi!"

Batman rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Cobblepot, I don't know who that woman was. She left you a note on your refridgerator, and signed it with the initials V.V. Other than that, I know nothing."

"Look," sighed Penguin, "Can I at least see the note?"

Batman was quiet for a while, and Penguin was soon afraid Batman was going to ignore him. Finally, Batman pushed a button and the letter, concealed in a plastic bag, popped out of the glove compartment. "Just don't take it out of the bag. I have to check it for fingerprints still."

Penguin grabbed the bag and read over the letter. "That doesn't make sense," he muttered to himself.

"What doesn't make sense, Penguin?"

Penguin glanced over at Batman, silently cursing for speaking out loud. "The initials V.V. There are only two people I know with those inititals, and the thought of me being the father of her child doesn't make any sense."

"Who are the two people you know with those initials?"

"Vicky Vale and Veronica Vreeland. Another problem is, I don't think either of them were the person I saw in my nightmares." He put the bag back in the compartment, closed it, then turned to look out the window. He was absolutely exhausted, not only from the lack of sleep his nightmare was causing, but also from the chain of events circling around him. He had no sleep for months and he was fearing he would start experiencing hallucinations.

"Describe the person in your nightmare. Maybe that will give us the leads we need to find this mysterious woman."

Penguin closed his eyes and concentrated on the woman in his nightmare. "She had light brown hair . . . It looked like it barely touched her shoulders. Her skin was dark. Not Black or Hispanic dark. Just a bronze color. Her eyes were . . . purple. A very light shade of purple. She was at least a foot taller than me and was pretty thin. If it wasn't for the fact I'm afraid of her, I would say she is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He opened his eyes and looked over at Batman. "Is that descriptive enough?"

Batman sighed. "I'm not sure. That description may point out the woman, but it could just narrow the results down from all the women in Gotham." He looked over at Penguin, realizing for the first time how exhausted Penguin appeared. He pushed a button and a hot cup of camomile tea slowly rose out of the dashboard. "Try this, Cobblepot. It should help you have a dreamless sleep when you arrive at Wayne Manor."

Penguin shot a quick glance in Batman's direction, afraid this might be a trick. However, he slowly grabbed the cup and took a small sip. "Hey, this tastes amazing!"

"Take your time drinking it and it will help you sleep well," Batman told him. From then on, the ride to Wayne Manor was silent as Penguin tried to remedy his sleepless nights problem.

Penguin was dropped off at the gates of Wayne Manor. Wearily, he walked up the path to the door and, cautiously, he knocked on it. Penguin managed a weak smile as he said, "Hi there . . . Mister Pennyworth." He did everything in his power to restrain himself from saying 'Jeeves' as he looked up at the butler. "Batman sent me here to spend the night."

"Master Bruce told me the Batman contacted him," Alfred replied smoothly, "Come in, Mister Cobblepot, and I'll show you to your room." He shut the door, then led Penguin to a room in the East Wing. "This should be suitable for your stay, sir. If you need anything, push the button next to the lamp and I will be with you shortly."

As he turned to leave, he heard Penguin say, "Hey, Alfred . . . I just wanna say . . . thanks. Oh, and I wanna apologise for the way I've been acting towards you and Bruce. Nothing I've ever done to you two has been the right thing and, if I can, I want to make it up to you someday."

Alfred was stunned. Never had he ever thought Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot would apologise for anything and everything he had done to the Wayne's and the Pennyworth's, letalone want to make it up to them. He turned to Penguin and for once during their acquaintance of each other, he could see the sincerity in Penguin's eyes. _Perhaps he really has changed_, thought Alfred. To Penguin, he said, "Don't worry about it, sir. Consider yourself forgiven."

He left the room and shut the door behind him. _Whatever is happening to Penguin must be serious_, Alfred thought to himself as he headed for the kitchen. _I just hope that, once this ordeal is over with, he will stay repented._

_End Chapter_

Penguin: Michelle, this is getting interesting! Why are you stopping it here?

Michelle: Because I want the readers to be interested and to read the next chapter.

P: What?!? What if I want to read the next chapter?

M: Then you'll have to wait until the next chapter, Penguin.

P: I don't WANT to wait until the next chapter, Michelle Leigh.

M: Don't you EVER call me Michelle Leigh again or I swear I'll stick your umbrella where the sun doesn't shine!

P: Watch what you say, Michelle. The readers don't need to see your ugly side.

M: Oh, so now I'm ugly now, huh?

P:Michelle, that's not what I . . .

M: I'll show _you_ who's ugly! (_takes umbrella weapon from Penguin and starts beating him with it_) Take that, Fat Boy! And that! And that! And that!

P: SOMEONE PLEASE END THE DIALOGUE BEFORE MICHELLE ENDS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Digging Up MORE Dirt

Penguin passed out quickly after laying down under the covers. The past few months had been extremely exhausting and that tea was really taking effect on him. As Batman had promised, Penguin was finally able to achieve a quiet, dreamless slumber throughout the entire night.

During this time, however, the Batman did not sleep a wink. He was desperate to find the mystery woman who had caused Penguin all this trouble. "Alright, V.V. It's time to find out who you really are," he muttered to himself, checking the fingerprints on the note with all Gotham records. After several minutes, the computer screen flashed, "UNABLE TO IDENTIFY". Batman slammed his fist on one of the counters and picked up the note. The note was hand-written, however the writing was also unable to be identified.

"Let's check the type of paper and lead used," he said aloud. "Maybe that will lead somewhere." As the computer searched its databases, Batman began to think, _What if this mystery person isn't even from Gotham? What if she's from Metropolis or farther than that, even? How am I ever supposed to help Penguin if I can't figure out the answer?! _Batman slammed his fist against the counter again. He wasn't one who accepted failure. He had blamed himself for his parents' death and since then, failure was NOT an option. He rubbed his eyes angrily and tried to think of a way to save some time before the police decided to check Wayne Manor.

The next morning, Bruce Wayne was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Penguin emerged from his room. "Good morning, Mister Wayne. Thank you for giving me a place to stay for the time-being."

Bruce Wayne merely nodded before he took another sip of his coffee.

Bothered by the silence, Penguin said, "Look, Bruce, I know you must be upset with me and all my attempts to take your money, but I want to make it up to you someday. I want to come clean and take care of all the problems I've caused the citizens of Gotham. If there's anyway you can forgive me, please do so." With that being said, Penguin left the kitchen and returned to the bedroom.

Down below in the Bat Cave, the computer was flashing as a message appeared. PAPER AND LEAD IDENTIFIED

_End Chapter_

Penguin: That was pretty short!

Me: Of course it was, Penguin. I had to build up as much suspense in as little time as possible. Hey, who is that beside you?

P: (embarrassed) Beside me? No one is beside me. It's . . . just my shadow. Who's that beside you?

M: (uncomfortably) Uh . . . You are, Penguin.

P: Who is on the other side?

M: The other side of what?

P: The other side of you!

M: What about it?

P: WHO IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU, MICHELLE?!

M: (glances over at other person hidden beside her) I'll tell you who is behind me when you tell me who is beside you. Deal?

P: Deal. (brings Snowflake out from behind him) She came to visit me. Now, who is standing behind you?

M: (smirks) There isn't anyone behind me. The person is beSIDE me. Ha, ha, ha!

P: I'll get you! (pulls out umbrella weapon and starts hitting Michelle over the head with it as she runs)

(Snowflake and Le Frog stand next to each other as they watch Penuin chase Michelle)

Snowflake: Do you have the feeling this is gonna be a running gag?

Le Frog: (laughs) _Mon cher ami,_ it already is. (suggesting Michelle is the running gag) Please end the dialogue, _Monsieur_ Editor.


	6. The Sneek In

Penguin sat on his bed, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do about this crisis. Yes, he had his first full night of dreamless sleep in almost four months, but he knew he would soon have to face the inevitable. He was going to have to face this fear and figue out who the woman in his dreams was before he was driven totally insane.

_She **was** a very beautiful woman_, Penguin thought to himself as he pulled on his regular clothes, which Alfred was kind enough to wash, dry, and press for him. _Maybe she and I could get along and . . ._ Penguin shuddered. _What am I thinking? This woman has caused so much lack of sleep for me I was about ready to give up the notion of sleep altogether and now I'm thinking she's pretty enough I could marry her anyway? **Sheesh!!**_

Penguin noticed a flurry of movement outside his window. _What was that?_ He stood there for a moment, watching for something else to move. When nothing did, he turned away from the window and tried to find a way to occupy his time._ I'd play cards, but I left them in my mansion. I'd watch television, but I don't want Wayne to think I'm planning another takeover of his house or something. I could just sit here and twiddle my thumbs and stare up at the ceiling while I slip slowly into madness._ Penguin shook his head in frustration._ I think I've already slipped **into** madness._

He stood up and was about to close the window when there was a sudden knocking on the door. "Who's out there?" Penguin asked, quite loudly.

There was no answer, just another knock.

Penguin swallowed hard, trying to think of who could be at the door. _Maybe it's Alfred, the butler. But then, wh would he talk to me last night and not this morning? It's probably bruce, since he wouldn't even glance in my direction when I went downstairs eariler. I wonder why he wouldn't at least answer when I call, though. _Penguin cautiously opened the door, but there was no one there. He looked down and there was a tray of food laying before his feet. _I guess Alfred left this here,_ he thought as he shut the door behind him. _Maybe he just had other work to do and didn't have time to wait for me to open the door._

Penguin sat on the bed and lifted the lid off the tray and a pizza topped with pineapple and sardines lay before him. "My favortie!" he squealed in delight, chomping down on a piece. _Oh, this tastes so good, I could eat the whole pizza! I haven't had pizza in almost a year._ He smiled in delight as the warm morsel slid effortlessly down his throat and into his growling stomach.

Suddenly, he felt very woozy. _What was in that pizza?_ Penguin looked down at the tray and noticed a small note on the tray next to the pizza pan. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it out loud. "'Dearest Pengy, I am going to spring you out of the prison Batman has created for you. All you need to do is eat the entire pizza and, as soon as you are unconscious, I will bring you home. I love you and I can't wait for us to be together again. Love, V.V.' Holy cow! How did she get in here?"

Penguin grabbed the tray, opened the door, and ran out looking for Bruce Wayne. "Mister Wayne! Mister Wayne! MISTER WAYNE!" He was so busy yelling he almost ran into Bruce. "Mister Wayne, that chick that's been stalking me got into your house somehow."

"How do you know that for sure, Penguin?" asked Bruce.

Penguin handed him the tray and the note. "I doubt you know my favorite type of pizza and, even if you did, I highly doubt you would have your butler send it to me."

"No, I didn't know your favorite pizza toppings," said Bruce, making a disgusted face at the sardines and pineapple. "However, I probably would have had Alfred take it up to you if I did, because for now you are a guest in my house and I want to keep you happy. Plus, if Batman thinks you aren't to blame, then so do I."

Penguin blinked, surprised at Bruce's complete honesty. "Really? I would've thought our past encounters would have . . . "

"Our past encounters don't matter right now," Bruce replied, reading over the note. "What matters now is finding whomever is stalking you." He walked over to a panel in the way and pushed a dark red button. "No one will get in or out of here without my knowing. We'll find this mystery woman, Mister Cobbelpot, and we will catch her tonight." He watched Penguin waddle back to his room before returning to the Batcave with the food and note.

Earlier, he had discovered that the match discovered had led nowhere, since the only plant who had made that type was an all-male production plant. He sat the tray under a scanner and hit the start button. In a few short minutes, the scan was complete and any fingerprints or connections to the tray showed up on the screen. There was only one creditable match and Bruce said, "It can't be. It's not possible."

_End Chapter_

Penguin: Aw, c'mon, Michelle!

Michelle: What do you mean?

P: We were so close to finding out who the mystery woman was and you had to end the chapter! Why would you do something like that?

M: To torture people like you who have been following the story since the very beginning. :)

P: What was that?

M: What was what?

P: That! :)

M: Nothing important, I just wanted to put it on there, that's all. ;)

P: Will you stop that? I think it's annoying!

M: It's no worse than the stuff you write in your journal!

P: You read my diary?

M: Who in their right mind calls their journal a diary? Anyway, yes, I read your 'diary' because you drew inappropriate drawings in my journal.

P: I did it because you broke my umbrella weapon after the last chapter.

M: If you had stopped hitting me with it like I told you, I wouldn't have broke it.

P: Well, if you had kept your promise, I wouldn't have hit you with it!

M: I did keep my promise. You just should've been smart enough to see through my trick. End dialogue, please, Mister Editor.


	7. The WrapUp

It was unbelievable, but it was true. Now all they had to do was catch the mystery woman before she found a way to escape. Bruce called Batman just before he left for a 'meeting'. Alfred kept an eye out for the woman causing so much annoyance to Penguin. Penguin sat in the kitchen, shifting in his seat every few seconds every time he heard a noise. He hoped once this woman was caught, these terrible dreams would cease.

Batman arrived at the front door a short while later, bringing a pair of handcuffs and some of his weapons along. He walked into the kitchen and began explaining his plan to Penguin. "I think we can nab this woman if we work together," he told Penguin. "If you check the upstairs and I check the downstairs, there shouldn't be any problem catching this lady."

"Batman, I'm sure we could catch her if we work together," Penguin said. "However, I don't have anything to fight her off with. She could beat me up in a heartbeat and drag me off before you could find us."

"That's why I brought these." Batman handed Penguin a two-way radio . . . and his umbrella weapon. "I'm sure you can whoop her butt with your umbrella, but if you're caught unaware, push the red button on the side of the walkie-talkie. It will buzz on my end and let me know you're in trouble before she drags you too far."

Penguin swallowed hard. "Alright, Batman. Let's do this." He gripped the umbrella weapon tightly as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Penguin could hear a faint noise, but it was too quiet for him to identify. He slipped into the closest room, where the noise grew louder. He saw a shadow move and pointed his umbrella weapon in that direction. "Alright, missy, I know where you are. Show yourself or I'll shoot you to kingdom come."

Slowly and shakily, a young woman rose to her feet with her hands above her head. She was facing the wall, so Penguin could not see who it was who said, "Please . . . d-don't hurt m-me . . . "

Penguin grew curious. This woman did not sound nor act like the woman who wrote the note. He took another step closer as he said softly, "Turn around."

The woman turned around to face Penguin. Her eyes were hidden in the shadows, bu the other features of her face were clearly visible. She had long brown hair that touched her hips, lips the color of roses, and skin the color of new-fallen snow. She was a vision of purity and beauty.

Penguin lowered his gun. "You don't look like the woman who's been bothering me. Who are you?"

She swallowed, then quietly replied, "My name is Mona Démone. I didn't mean to intrude Mister Wayne's mansion, but I just arrived here and I've been starving for so long."

Penguin took another step closer. "How long have you been up here, Mona?"

"I've been in Mister Wayne's house for almost a week."

Penguin was shocked. This poor woman had been living here for almost a week and Wayne hadn't even noticed her! He took her by the hand and said, "Come with me, Ms. Démone. Once I'm done searching the upstairs for . . . someone, I'll take you to the kitchen where you can eat, okay?"

She nodded before she followed Penguin into the hallway. "Are you looking for a young woman?"

"Yes . . . How did you know?" he asked her.

"I saw her walk by the door just minutes before you found me," she replied. "She's in the room across the hall." She pointed at the door she had entered.

"Stay here, Ms. Démone. I'll check it out," said Penguin, sounding more confident than he felt. He made sure his weapon was ready as he walked into the dark room.

He heard noise, but he was not sure from where it was coming. He found the lightswitch and flipped it on. He pointed his weapon at the woman and said, "Don't move." He pulled out the two-way radio and said, "Batman, I caught Veronica."

"Perfect, Penguin. I'll just call Commissioner Gordon and . . . "

"Oh, and Batman . . ." Penguin looked over at Mona for a split second. " . . . you may want to hurry. I found someone else hiding up here, and she fits the description."

There was a slight pause. "I'll be right up."

A few minutes later, Batman came up with a pair of handcuffs and Commissioner Gordon.

"So, this is who has been after Penguin?" asked Gordon as Batman placed the handcuffs around her wrists. "Why would you risk your freedom for this?"

Veronica shrugged. "It started out as a publicity stunt, hoping to make it look as though I was pregnant with Penguin's child. There was only one proble . . ."

"You weren't pregnant," finished Batman. "So you tried to get closer to Penguin. How did you induce the dreams?"

"We didn't induce them," she replied as Gordon bean leading her down the stairs. "We paid off the guard to find out what the dreams were about, and then we played off of that." She smiled a little at Penguin as her head disappeared from view.

Batman and Penguin returned their attention to Mona. "So, what are _you_ doing here?" asked Batman.

Quickly, she explained how she had been living on the streets for a few years and she had needed shelter from the rain last week. She was so weak from exhaustion that she could not go downstairs for food or any other kinds of comforts. She was crying by the end of her story, wishing she hadn't caused so much problems.

Batman turned to Penguin and said, "Is she the one from your dreams?"

"Yes," Penguin replied, not taking his eyes of off her.

"Then, what do you want me to do about her?"

Penguin thought about it for a moment. "Nothing, Batman. She seems like a good person and, since I've been in this building with her, I haven't had a single nightmare. Besides . . . I think I kinda like her. Do you mind if I take her downstairs for something to eat?"

"You'll have to take it up with the butler," Batman replied. He turned to Mona. "Do you have any problems staing with Penguin?"

She shook her head. "No. Penguin found me and treated me more kindly than anyone else has in my life. I would be more than happy to stay with him." She flashed Penguin an award-winning smile.

Finally, Penguin's dreams were at an end. However, this story is not the end. This story was just the beginning of a relationship which would create the Chosen One and all her misadventures, but for the moment, it was a wonderful happy ending.

_The End_

Penguin: That was a sweet story.

Michelle: I thought so. (waves over Le Frog) Here is who I had hidden behind me.  
I thought it was only fair I told you before the story ended.

Le Frog: _Bonjour_, Penguin. I haven't seen you around since . . . the event that  
caused Mia and I to separate.

P: Separate? That was more than a separation, Le Frog! My poor daughter was . . .

M: SH, PENGUIN!! We don't want to let the readers know what happened to Mia  
before I write Animatown III. I know you're upset about it, but let's try not to  
discuss it.

LF: It was just as painful if not more for me than it was for you. You didn't see . . .

M: Le Frog, please keep quiet about what happened to Mia! We'll talk about it  
later, now STOP.

(silence)

P, M, LF: End dialogue. Mr. Editor!


End file.
